


Ohana

by Lexys23



Series: This Is Who We Really Are [8]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2019-07-06 06:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15880356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexys23/pseuds/Lexys23





	Ohana

**** Kara was sitting on the couch. She watched as Alex and Eliza got dinner ready. Kara wanted to help, but she didn't how to help with the primitive things. Krypton was different, more advanced. Dinner was made in seconds rather than minutes.

Kara could hear the drizzling outdoors. It was soothing. Rain. That's what Jeremiah told her. They didn't have rain in Krypton. Kara liked it, the rain. She had spent the last few hours in the rain.

Eliza had told her to return in the house. It had been raining harder. The older woman told the Kryptonian to shower and that they were going to watch a movie together. A movie about an alien finding a hole in Earth. When Kara found out about the movie, she begged Alex to let her watch it. It was her seventh time watching it, and she never got bored of it.

Kara was showered and waiting. The television was on, with the menu on.  _ Lilo & Stitch _ . Kara was excited. The cartoon looked so cute.

There was a light flash. Kara shot up, not sure what it was. Then a huge  _ boom _ . Kara screamed and tried to hide.

Eliza and Alex looked over, to see Kara hiding under a table.

Alex walked to the other girl. The small blond girl had tears running down her face.

"Not again," she heard the alien whisper. “Please, not again.”

Alex got down onto her knees and looked at the small girl. "Kara?" Alex whispered. She looked back and saw her mother watching. "Kara, it's okay."

"No. It's happening again Alex," Kara told her, her eyes wide.

"Nothing is happening. It's just a thunderstorm. It's okay," Alex said, reaching over to touch her foster sister's hand.

"No. The world is going to end. It's happening again," Kara said, gripping Alex's hand. There was another flash, and a boom that followed. Kara jumped and tightened her grip. The older girl winced, but didn't say anything.

"Kara, we are all safe. C'mon Stitch," Alex said, using Kara's nickname. (Alex was the only one with permission to call her that.)

Kara looked at Alex.

"I wouldn't lie to you. It's okay. It's safe. This is natural. This planet has thunderstorms. The world is not going to end, I promise you," Alex whispered, as she looked into the girl's eyes.

Kara nodded and wiped her eyes. She released Alex’s hand. The older girl let out a small breath.

"Ohana Kara. Do you know what that means?"

Kara let out a giggle. "It means family."

"And what does family mean?"

"No one is left behind or forgotten."

Alex grinned. "Good girl. So why don't you go to the couch, while I help mom with dinner, okay?"

Kara nodded and headed to the couch. Alex walked over to the kitchen. Eliza wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"I'm so proud of you," Eliza whispered, kissing her daughter's head.

Alex grinned.

"Hey stupidhead! Hurry!" Kara exclaimed, her eyes glued to the television.

Alex raised her hands. "The movie taught her that!"

Eliza let out a laugh. She told Alex to go with Kara and that she would finish dinner. She watched as Alex walked and sat down on the couch. Kara automatically connected to Alex. They pressed play and the movie started.


End file.
